logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TVP1/Other
Idents 1985-1992 TVP1 1985 ident.png|1985-1987 TVP1 1987 ident.jpg|1987 Tvp185.png|1987-1991 Tvp189.png|1990-1992 *Ident (1987-1991) 1992-1993 TVP1 Logo-Marzec März Marz Марш Březen 1993.png|March 1992 File:Tvp1oranje93.png.jpeg|Orange version File:Tvp1blue93.jpeg|Blue version File:Tvp1zielony93.jpeg|Green version 1993-1997 File:Tvp194a.png|1993-1994 File:Tvp194b.png|1993-1995 File:Tvp195.png|1995 File:Tvp196a.png|1995-1996 File:Tvp196b.png|1996 File:Tvp197a.png|1996-1997 File:Tvp197b.png|1996-1997 File:Tvp197c.png|Christmas (1996) *Ident from 1993 1997-1999 File:Tvp198a.png|1997-1998 File:Tvp198b.png|1998 File:Tvp198c.png|1998 File:Tvp198d.png|1998 1999-2001 File:Tvp199a.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199b.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199c.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199d.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199e.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199f.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp100.png|Christmas (1999-2000) File:Tvp100b.png|1999-2008 File:Tvp100c.png|2000-2001 2001-2002 File:Tvp101a.png File:Tvp101b.png File:Tvp101c.png File:Tvp101d.png 2002-2003 TVP1 ident 2002.png Hqdefault-1481224758.jpg|Fall 2002 Christmas 2002 and Winter 2002-2003 Note: The idents feature no traces of the logo, as the new logo of the channel (and TVP itself) was meant to be implemented in Christmas 2002, but for some reason the rebrand was postponed to January 2003 and later, ultimately to March 2003. TVP1 Christmas 2002 1.png TVP1 Christmas 2002 2.png TVP1 Christmas 2002 3.png 2003-2004 The new fantastic geometric broadcast graphics was created by Schwartz. TVP1 2003-2004 (1).png TVP1 2003-2004 (2).png TVP1 2003-2004 (3).png TVP1 2003-2004 (4).png TVP1 2003-2004 (5).png TVP1 2003-2004 (6).png TVP1 2003-2004 (7).png TVP1 2003-2004 (8).png TVP1 2003-2004 (9).png TVP1 2003-2004 (spring).png|Springs. TVP1 2003-2004 (summer).png|Summers. 2004-2010 In September 2004, TVP1 has rebranded with a look that features the beautiful nature, and stylised specimen plants. The look was called "Flowers". It was created by Schwartz, and these idents and jingles for TVP1 have been awarded a seminar of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) in Dubrovnik. TVP1 2004-2010 (1).png TVP1 2004-2010 (2).png TVP1 2004-2010 (3).png TVP1 2004-2010 (4).png TVP1 2004-2010 (5).png TVP1 2004-2010 (6).png TVP1 2004-2010 (7).png TVP1 2004-2010 (8).png TVP1 2004-2010 (9).png TVP1 2004-2010 (10).png TVP1 2004-2010 (11).png TVP1 2004-2010 (12).png TVP1 2004-2010 (13).png TVP1 2004-2010 (14).png TVP1 2004-2010 (15).png TVP1 2004-2010 (16).png TVP1 2004-2010 (17).png TVP1 2004-2010 (18).png TVP1 2004-2010 (19).png TVP1 2004-2010 (20).png TVP1 2004-2010 (21).png TVP1 2004-2010 (22).png TVP1 2004-2010 (23).png TVP1 2004-2010 (24).png TVP1 2004-2010 (25).png TVP1 2004-2010 (26).png TVP1 2004-2010 (27).png TVP1 2004-2010 (28).png TVP1 2004-2010 (29).png TVP1 wiosna 2005.png|spring 2005 TVP1 jesień 2005-2009.png|autumn 2005-2009 TVP1 Wielkanoc 2005-2007.png|Easter (2005-2007) TVP1 Wielkanoc 2008-2010.png|Easter (2008-2010) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (1).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (1) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (2).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (2) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (3).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (3) TVP1 Christmas 2008.png|Christmas (2008) TVP1 Sylwester 2009.png|2010 New Year's Eve 2010-2011 Tvp1-2010-1.png|spring 2010 Tvp1-2010-2.png|summer 2010 (1) Tvp1-2010-3.png|summer 2010 (2) Tvp1-2010-2011.png|autumn 2010-2011 2011-2012 TVP1 2011.gif 2012-2015 The identity with kalejdoscope was created by group Fufufu. TVP1 2012 a.png TVP1 2012 b.png TVP1 2012 c.png 2015-present TVP1 2015 a.gif TVP1 2015 b.gif TVP1 2015 c.gif TVP1 2015 d.gif Commercial jingles 1990 TVPCommercialJingle.PNG 1990-1991 IMG_1449.PNG 1991-1997 Bandicam 2017-11-25 11-37-31-923.jpg|1991-1992 TVP1 commercial jingle (12.1991-01.1992).png|December 1991 - January 1992 Tvp1reklama92-95.png|1992-1995|link=1992-1995 Tvp1reklama95-97.png|1995-1997|link=1995-1997 1997-1999 Tvp1reklamalato97-1.png|September-October 1997 (part 1)|link=31.09.1997 31.10.1997 Tvp1reklamalato97-2.png|September-October 1997 (part 2)|link=31.09.1997 31.10.1997 tvp1reklama97-98-1.png|november 1997-1998 (part 1)|link=01.11.1997 01.11.1998 tvp1reklama97-98-2.png|november 1997-1998 (part 2)|link=01.11.1997 01.11.1998 Tvp1reklamaświęta97-1.png|Winter 1997-1998 (part 1)|link=02.11.1997 01.02.1998 Tvp1reklamaświęta97-2.png|Winter 1997-1998 (part 2)|link=02.11.1997 01.02.1998 Tvp1reklama98-1.png|1998 (part 1)|link=02.02.1998 01.09.1998 Tvp1reklama98-2.png|1998 (part 2)|link=02.02.1998 01.09.1998 Tvp1reklamazima98-99.png|Winter 1998-1999|link=02.09.1998 01.02.1999 1999 TVP1 1999 spring commercial jingle.png|spring 1999 IMG_1453.PNG|summer 1999 IMG_1454.PNG|August 1999 IMG_1452.PNG|autumn 1999 TVP1 August 1999 commercial jingle (part 1).png|meanders (August 1999; part 1) TVP1 August 1999 commercial jingle (part 2).png|meanders (August 1999; part 2) TVP1 green 1999 commercial jingle (part 1).png|meanders (green version; part 1) TVP1 green 1999 commercial jingle (part 2).png|meanders (green version; part 2) TVP1 gold 1999 commercial jingle (part 1).png|meanders (gold version; part 1) TVP1 gold 1999 commercial jingle (part 2).png|meanders (gold version; part 2) 1999-2000 IMG 1455.PNG 2000 IMG_1456.PNG IMG_1457.PNG IMG 1458.PNG IMG 1459.PNG TVP1 2000 commercial jingle.png 2000-2001 TVPJingle.PNG 2001-2002 IMG_1480.PNG|2001-2002 (Part 1) IMG_1479.PNG|2001-2002 (Part 2) TVP1 2001 winter commercial jingle.png|2001-2002 winter 2002-2003 IMG_1461.PNG|2002-2003 (Part 1) IMG_1462.PNG|2002-2003 (Part 2) TVP1 2002-2003 winter commercial jingle.png|2002-2003 winter 2003-2004 TVP1 16.03.2003 commercial jingle.png|recorded on 16.03.2003 IMG_1463.PNG TVP1 2003 summer commercial jingle.png|summer 2003 TVP1 2003 autumn commercial jingle.png|autumn 2003 TVP1 2003-2004 winter commercial jingle.png|2003-2004 winter 2004-2006 IMG_1464.PNG|2004-2006 2006-2010 TVP2006.PNG|2006-2010 (1) IMG_1472.PNG|2006-2010 (2) IMG_1474.PNG|2006-2010 (3) TVP1 2009-2010 spring commercial jingle.png|Easter (2009-2010) Schedule idents 1980s TVP1 schedule (18.11.1981).png|1981-1982 TVP1 schedule (28.11.1982).png|1982 TVP1 schedule (02.06.1985).png|1985 1990s TVP1 1991 schedule ident.png|1991-1992 TVP1 from 08.03.1992 closedown.png|March 1992 (1) TVP1 from 14.03.1992 closedown.png|March 1992 (2) TVP1 for 08.05.1992 schedule.png|May 1992 TVP1 from 29.06.1992 closedown.png|June 1992 TVP1 1992 schedule ident (1).png|Later 1992 (1) TVP1 1992 schedule ident (2).png|Later 1992-1993 TVP1 1993-1994 schedule ident.png|1993-1994 TVP1 1994-1995 schedule ident.png|1994-1995 TVP1 1995 schedule ident.png|1995 TVP1 1996 beginning schedule ident.png|1996 (the beginning) TVP1 1996 schedule ident.png|1996 (1) TVP1 1996 schedule ident (2).png|1996 (2) TVP1 1997 schedule ident (the beginning).png|1997 (the beginning) TVP1 1997 schedule ident (spring).png|1997 (spring) TVP1 1997 schedule ident (summer).png|1997 (summer) TVP1 1997 schedule ident.png|1997-1998 TVP1 26.12.1997 schedule ident.png|Christmas 1997 TVP1 1998 schedule ident.png|1998 TVP1 1999 schedule ident (1).png|1999 (1) TVP1 1999 schedule ident (2).png|1999 (2) 2000s TVP1 2001 schedule ident.png|2001-2002 TVP1 2002 schedule ident (1).png|2002 (1) TVP1 2002 schedule ident (2).png|Late 2002-2003 TVP1 2003 schedule ident (the beginning).png|2003 (the beginning) TVP1 2003 schedule ident.png|2003 TVP1 2003-2006 schedule ident.png|2003-2006 TVP1 2006 schedule ident.png|2006 (the same as in 2003, but other font) TVP1 2006-2010 schedule ident.png|2006-2010 2010s TVP1 2010-2011 schedule ident.png|2010-2011 Category:TVP1 Category:TVP Category:Special logos Category:Television idents